


Crazy on you

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Instagram Worthy [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/F, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: It all happened so fast, one moment you’re chilling with your girlfriend then all of a sudden she posts a photo and your brain short circuits. It just happens when you’re dating Brie Larson.





	Crazy on you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I hope you enjoy this little piece! I'll be working on the next chapter for the Good Girl series now. It may take some time but I’ll try my best :)

It had been a lazy Sunday for both you and Brie. Sleeping in till noon then having soft shower sex before starting your day. You made waffles and bacon for your late breakfast while Brie queues up a show called Pose for you both to watch. It was a lovely, beautiful day spent at home with your girlfriend. Which is why you now feel _attacked_. You were lying in your shared bed with Brie’s arm around you with her palm resting on your breast. You were both in your pajamas ready for bed. You quickly sit up and look at her,

“How _dare_ you!” She looks shocked,

“wait what? What did I do??” You slap her arm that is now touching your hip and show her your phone, where her new Instagram picture is showing. She rolls her eyes and pulls you back down to her and puts her arm around you again grabbing onto your breast.

“Baby girl, calm down. It’s just a picture.” You roll your eyes and cuddle into her again.

“I know! You could’ve warned a girl though. You probably just caused so many women loving people’s deaths right now.” You bring your phone up to your face and start typing. She sees this and tries to grab your phone.

“What are you writing, Y/N? Lemme see!” You twist away from her, laughing. She moves her hands to tickle you.

“No! Babe, stop! You’ll have to wait and see!” She gets you onto your stomach and tries to reach for your phone again lying on top of you. You finish typing DADDY 👅💦 and send the comment in, you turn your phone off and toss it on the floor. She huffs and gets off of you and goes to grab hers. You prop yourself up onto your elbows and smirk at her. She opens Instagram and immediately turns red. You start to laugh and poke her red cheeks.

“Aw is someone embarrassed! My poor _baby!”_ She grabs your hand and pulls your arm behind your back making your head fall to the bed. She straddles your back.

“Ow babe! Come on! It’s just a silly comment.” She leans down and licks your ear, “that silly comment already has 10,000 likes. Baby the world knows we are a couple. Now they think we have a daddy kink.” You moan, “I mean we do though. It’s your fault, how dare you post that at one in the morning! Now I’m horny.” She laughs and releases you, still straddling your butt. She slowly lifts your shirt up and you help her by taking it completely off. You then fold your arms under your chin as she starts to massage your back. You moaned at the feeling of her deft hands massaging your muscles.

“Does that feel good, baby girl?” You nod your head in an effort to answer her. She lifts up onto her knees and scoots down to hover over your legs. She pulls down your shorts and underwear to your mid thigh and you lift up a bit making it easier for her. She then settles herself down onto your thighs. She rubs her hands over your ass squeezing roughly. You moan at her ministrations, “fuck baby, don’t stop.” She smirks and lifts her hands up and brings them down harshly with a resounding smack. Your cheeks clench tight as you squeal out in surprise. She hums and smacks your ass again.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, baby girl.” Your thighs squeeze together and she chuckles at the action. She gets on all fours and takes your bottoms off of you fully. You were now completely naked. She spreads your legs and runs her hand up your pussy. You let out a moan at the feeling.

“Such a desperate slut for me, hm? You’re soaked and I’ve barely touched you. Did my picture really do all this?” She strokes your folds and pulls on them a little, making you squirm.

“Daddy, _please.”_ You moan out. She circles your entrance with two fingers.

“What, baby, what do you want from Daddy?”

“Please, fuck me, Daddy!” She hums and brings her wet fingers up to your asshole and rubs it, dipping one fingertip in a little.

“Where, hm? Where does my baby think she deserves to get fucked?” She takes her fingers away from your ass and moves on to your thighs squeezing them and bending down to nibble on your ass. You release a groan at her movements.

“In my pussy, please Daddy. I need your fingers in me _now.”_ She clicks her tongue and pulls away from you.

“What a greedy little slut. So demanding, I don’t think you deserve to get fucked right now, pretty girl. You have to _earn_ it.” She crawls back to the head of the bed as you whine at her words. She opens her bedside drawer and pulls out her strap on. She takes her sweatpants and underwear off and puts on the harness adjusting it accordingly. Once she’s satisfied with the placement she leans against the headrest spreading her legs. You’re still on your stomach shaking in anticipation.

“Get over here and suck my cock, baby girl.” You get up and make your way between her legs resting on your stomach. Your left hand rests on her thigh as your right goes to her strap. You grip the base as you lick the tip and suck lightly on the head. She takes both of her hands and fists your hair pulling your mouth fully onto her cock.

“That’s it, my little slut. Get Daddy’s cock nice and wet. Get it ready for your filthy tight cunt.” You moaned as her strap hit the back of your throat. You swallow around the dildo breathing in heavily through your nose. Your eyes are locked onto hers and you see she is just as aroused as you are.

“Slower, little one.” You whine and slow down at her request, “that’s my good girl.” You moan at her words and release her cock taking in a deep breath, saliva dripping down your chin. Her hand comes up to wipe your chin that was soaked in spit and she brings her fingers to her mouth. She sucks your mess from her fingers and you whimper at the sight.

“You love my cock, don’t you baby girl?” You eagerly nod your head in agreement. Brie smiles at your excitement.

“Hm that’s right, little one. Such a slut for your Daddy’s cock. You made such a mess, drooling all over yourself like the whore that you are.” She brings a hand down to your face, cups your cheek and urges you to crawl up. Once you are settled on her lap, her strap between your thighs resting against your pussy, you moan.

“Does that feel good, Y/N? You like my cock between your thighs? I can smell your filthy wet pussy, you little slut.”

“ _Fuck_ , Brie, _please!_ ” She hums and grabs onto your hips. She moves your hips to grind on the strap, you moan at the sensation.

“ _Fuck,_ baby. You smell amazing. So _fucking wet._ And it’s all for Daddy. Isn’t that right, sweet girl?” The feeling of the strap has clouded your mind in absolute pleasure, you needed her inside you _now._

“Yes Daddy, always for you. Never anyone else. _Please Daddy!_ Please _fuck me.”_ She smirks, satisfied with your answer and lifts you onto your knees.

“Anything for you, baby girl.” She lines up her strap to your entrance and slams you down onto her cock. You scream out in pleasure and slight pain. She maintains a fast past filling you up perfectly. Your hands wrap around her shoulders, nails digging into her skin. She hisses at the sensation and brings you into a rough kiss. Your tongues dance as you bounce on her lap meeting her thrusts, moaning at how dirty the kiss is. You eventually pulled away for air, mouths wet with each other’s saliva.

“Daddy I’m so close.”

“You wanna cum, baby girl?” You nod your head, “ _please_ , Daddy. _Please may I cum?”_  Brie releases your hips and brings her hands up to grab your breasts. Twisting your nipples making you scream in pleasure. You continue to bounce as she lathers your breasts with attention. She takes one hand off of your breast and makes her way to your throat, gripping tightly. You bring both of your hands up to cover hers on your throat and squeeze tighter. She smirks.

“Look at my little slut. Such a _dirty fucking cunt._ You love being choked, baby girl? Hm?” You let out a whimper as your airway becomes more restricted.

“I love it, Daddy. I love everything you do to me. _Only you.”_ Brie smiles with a glint in her eyes. Her hand that was on your breast moves down to your clit rubbing it in fast circles. Your brain implodes. You weren’t sure you could hold on much longer.

“You may cum, pretty girl.” At her words finally giving you permission your eyes roll back and you release the loudest most pornographic moan. You faintly hear Brie cursing. Waves of pleasure roll through you as Brie slowly pumps up into you, prolonging your high. Your hands fall to your sides, releasing Brie’s hand on your throat. She catches you as you fall on her, your head making its way to bury into her chest. She chuckles as you try to catch your breath. You feel her kiss your head as you hum into her chest.

“Comfy, little one?”

“Of course, your boobs are the best, babe.” She kisses your head again and smiles down at you.

“Not nearly as good as yours, baby.” You pick your head up and meet her beautiful brown eyes, squinting at her.

“Eh. Debatable.” She shakes her head at you and leans down to peck your lips. You deepen the kiss not wanting just a peck. You kiss languidly for a while until air became a much needed necessity. Brie moves to sit up and you moan as her strap on slides out of you, still very much sensitive. You move to sit next to her and help take off her harness. Once it’s off she throws it to the ground to clean it later. You settle down under the sheets your back to her front with her arms holding you close. Then you remembered something, “wait Brie, what about you!”

“What about me, babe?” You turn around in her arms and look into her eyes, “you didn’t get a release, babe. I didn’t return the favor.” You pout as she brought a hand up to trace over your lips.

“Don’t worry about it, love. I’m pretty damn content right now, besides you know the best way to wake me up.” She says with a wink. You smile and lean closer attaching your lips to her own. After a little soft makeout session you turn back around in her arms, closing your eyes. You hear Brie let out a content sigh and feel her breath on the back of your neck. You snuggle back further into her as she tightens her arms around you. You smile lazily at her action. You live for these moments, so beautiful and pure. You can’t believe your luck on how well your life has turned out. You wouldn’t want it any other way.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Brie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 wouldn't let me post the pictures i have attached for this piece on tumblr. My tumblr is wheresfury if you want to check them out. :))


End file.
